MIRRORS & SHADOWS
by river htt
Summary: FINISHED! Link buys a magic mirror without even knowing what it is. The mirror just so happens to be a portal to his other self, Shadow Link. Now with the help of a new friend, Link must stop his shadow before the creature can destroy him and Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For anyone out there that thinks we fan writers write these stories and make money off of them, we don't! We only write these stories because we're bored, have nothing better to do, and it's fun. The only people that do make money off of Zelda merchandise are Nintendo and its creator, Yoshiki Haruhana. Sorry if I got his name wrong, tell me his real name in your review.

Author's Notes: I have used curse words in this story so be forewarned. When you see parentheses the words inside them are my own thoughts about a sentence or some sentences. Parentheses also give the meaning of Latin words I have used in the story. In my story characters will sometimes communicate telepathically and the first one to talk will have this symbol by their dialogue and the person answering will have a star next to theirs.

MIRRORS & SHADOWS

It has been 10 years since Link's battle with Ganondorf and 7 years after his adventure in Termina, which makes him about 20. Link moved out of his tree house in the Kokiri Forest and built a house somewhere in between Hyrule Castle and Lon Lon Ranch. It's an average two-bedroom house with a bathroom, kitchen/dining room, and a living room. Link was fast asleep when the morning sun's rays came in through the window to wake him up.

"Yawn, its morning already?" he asked no one while stretching. He grabbed the nearest tunic and slipped it on. It wasn't his cleanest tunic but it didn't look dirty and the smell wasn't that bad either. Link walked out of his room and into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. While eating he thought about what he would do that day or if he had anything planned.

"Hmmm, I know I had something to do today," Link thought with his chin in his hands, "Oh! That's right; I was supposed to meet Zelda at the market today." He jumped up out of his chair and sprinted into the bathroom to wash, brush his teeth, comb his blonde hair, and put on a cleaner outfit. Link used the back door and called Epona immediately. He jumped on her back, "Come on girl, let's go," and kicked her into a sprint.

When he arrived at Hyrule Castle Town Market, Link dismounted and headed into the Castle's outer walls. He was waiting by the central fountain when he heard a feminine voice from behind. The voice cried out, "Hey Link, over here!" Link turned to see Zelda running up to him with something in her arm.

"Hi Zelda, what's with the basket?" once he saw what it was.

"Well, I thought maybe we could go on a picnic after we look around town for a bit," Zelda said sheepishly. Link nodded and said, "That sounds like a great idea," while offering her his hand. After looking to see what was for sale they came to a stand where the merchant sold some fucked-up shit. It had shrunken heads, animal parts and anything else you might find in a voodoo shop [I have nothing against voodoo I was just trying to set the mood. So please forgive me. ].

"Umm excuse me," Zelda asked, "are those real heads?"

"Oh no princess," said the cloaked man in a voice that sent goose bumps up and down both their arms. That's when Link saw a mirror behind the scary merchant.

"Excuse me sir, may I see that mirror please," he asked with a smile.

"Certainly my young man," the seller said as he tool it off the wall and sat the mirror in front of Link and Zelda, "and if you do buy it the price will be 50 rupees."

Zelda looked at the mirror, to Link, and back to the mirror. She then declared, "I don't like this mirror."

"What do you mean?" Link questioned.

"Well, the reflection is all wrong!" Zelda said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you know what they say about mirrors, they add 10 pounds!" Link joked.

"That's not funny Link," Zelda whined as she hit him on the arm, "I'm serious, it looks… looks meaner."

"Awww don't worry princess I'm sure it's just your imagination," Link reassured her. Link gave the raspy voiced salesman fifty rupees and that's when they heard a boom.

"Well, it appears that a storm is coming in," stated the merchant, "best head home young ones."

"Well princess, looks like I'll have to take a rain check on your picnic. Maybe we can have it next week when the ground's dry again," Link said as he waved good-bye and headed for the exit.

"Bye," Zelda whispered because she had a gut feeling that the mirror was going to cause them a-hell-of-a-lot of trouble.

Link was standing at his front door watching the rainfall when he saw a cloaked figure run towards him. At first he thought it was the merchant but no it was smaller. When it finally came to the door it asked, "May I come in until the storm passes?"

"Uhh yeah, come on in," he invited. To his surprise it was a girl of about his age with brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty too but not as pretty as Zelda.

"Thank you, my name is Amara Benecia Colecollin but you can call me Ashligh. What is your name?"

"My name's Link and it's nice to meet you Ashligh," he said as he took her cloak. Underneath she wore blue pants, Gerudo style, and a green shirt. On the back of her shirt there was a red spiral with a purple eye in the center. Link led her into the kitchen and fixed them a cup of tea.

"So how did you get caught in the storm?" Link asked while pouring Ashligh some tea.

"Well it was my turn to buy the groceries and anything else we needed but I got so caught up in my own things, once done I didn't see the storm come in," was her response.

"And you live where?"

"On the east side of Mt. Edan."

"What?"

"Sorry I think you call it Death Mountain."

"Oh, but I've been up Death Mountain hundreds of times and I've never seen a trail leading around back."

"That's because it's a hidden path. A path that runs below and along the trail leading to Goron City. Could I have some more tea please?"

"Sure," as Link poured her another cup of tea, Ashligh noticed the mirror he bought earlier that day.

"When did you get that mirror?" Link looked over at the mirror and noticed it looked different some how. He didn't know why, but dismissed it as his imagination, "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Today, why?"

"It's a magic mirror."

"Magic!"

"Uh-hu, but the question is what kind of magic is it. I myself have seen only two of the thousand types there are."

"What were those like?"

"Well, one was a little blue embellished hand mirror. It took you to another land if you looked into it for too long."

"That doesn't sound too bad, it might even be fun."

"Yeah, the other was the thing that made my life what it is now. It was an oval like yours but was attached to a vanity. It showed you what you want most."

"What did the mirror show you?" Link asked with a playful smile.

"Well," Ashligh was blushing, "it showed me in new lands and fighting to protect the ones I love. So you can say I wanted to go adventuring and so far it has happened."

"Are there any other magic mirrors you know of?"

"Why yes, the two I've read the most about is where one allows you to talk to the other side of yourself."

Link looked at her questionably, "Other self?"

"Your dark side, what ever you want to call it," she said simply.

"And the other?"

"It's a portal too but, things come through it and they usually aren't too friendly."

"I hope that's not the case with that mirror."

"I doubt it, the portal doesn't open till Porta Nox {portal night}."

"When's that?"

"This is in the month of Aestas which means two to three months from now."

"But that's in Decimus, when demons roam the land!"

"Yeah, because all the natural portals are at full power and don't need magical assistance."

"Oh," he looked over at the mirror one more time. What type of mirror do I have he thought as he heard Ashligh get up, "Where are you going?"

"It's late, and if the storm hasn't stopped I'd like to get some sleep."

"Well there's a spare bedroom right there."

"Thank you, and good night."

"You're welcome, good night," Link said as he went to bed, as well.

Zelda was in her bedroom brushing her hair when a knock came rapping from her door, "Come in."

"Princess," it was the voice of Impa, Zelda's Shiekah nursemaid, "how was your day?"

"Fine, until that storm came in and ruined our picnic."

"Anything else?"

"No, other than that it was fine. Why?" Zelda asked with a fake smile.

"Come on Zelda, I know you're lying…"

"How would you know?"

"I was getting to that. I know you are lying because at dinner you barley ate anything and usually you eat half of what's on your plate when in a bad mood."

"So your saying whatever is wrong is very serious?"

"Yes."

"Well if you help brush my hair out I'll tell you."

"All right," Impa sighed while taking the brush from Zelda, "what is wrong?"

"Well, before Link and I were supposed to go on our picnic, we looked around the town."

"Did you buy anything?"

"No, but Link did."

"Oh really, what did he buy?"

"A mirror, form a merchant that scared the shit out of me."

"Zelda!"

"I'm sorry Impa but the man wore a black cloak, spoke in a raspy voice, and knew I was the Princess!" Impa looked into Zelda's eyes and saw that she was indeed serious. Usually when Zelda went to town alone to meet Link or shop she dressed in regular clothes so no one would recognize her.

"Don't worry, Link's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Now get some sleep, it's late, ok?" Zelda nodded her head and staggered over to the bed. Impa watched until she was sure Zelda would sleep and left the room.

"So how is my daughter?" Impa turned and saw King Andres Orsen Hyrule. She saw that his face showed signs of the utmost concern.

"She's fine, just the average teenage worries."

"Oh, what kinds of worries?" he asked with suspicion. Ten years ago he would have been dead if it was not for his daughter and the young lad Link.

"You know, boy things. She thinks Link's in trouble all because he bought a mirror from a merchant that knew she was the Princess."

"Well, many have came and seen her while paying respect. It was more that likely one of them and besides Link is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"I know, that's what I told her, but to change the subject, when do you plan on bringing those two closer?"

"I haven't figured out a good reason for him to come live here without giving away suspicion," Andres sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Link awoke with thoughts of what Ashligh said. There were still many questions he wanted to ask, like how to stop the portal from opening. However, when he knocked on the spare bedroom door he got no reply.

"Maybe she's still asleep," he thought, but when he opened the door she was not there. He turned and saw a note on his table, which read:

Dear Link,

Sorry I had to leave without a proper good-bye. I'm sure you still have questions about the mirror, unfortunately I do not know much about it. That is why I left, to find these answers. If you run into trouble climb Death Mountain and where the red flag flies jump off the cliff saying loud and clear "Callis Comparere {mountain path appear}. Hope to see you again,

Ashligh

Sighing he read the note again with a look of disappointment and understanding. At least he knew where to find her if he need her help, but for now he had some training to do.

In behind the dormant volcano, Death Mountain is a cave. A few yards into the cave is a door built into the rock. Behind the door is a virtual world where Ashligh and her unique friends live. There is a corridor about 45 feet long and 26 feet wide. Each wall has 5 doors that lead to rooms that contain a bed, bathroom, closet, desk, chair, and a dressing room. On the back wall there are 3 double doors. The left hand door leads into a huge library that contains every book on magic imaginable. The right hand door leads to the kitchen and dinning room. In between the library and kitchen/dining room there is a room where strange and new spells could be observed and performed. We find two figures in the library, one is Ashligh and the other is one of her friends Kieren. Kieren is a tall sorceress with brown eyes and brown hair. She wears a black shirt with khaki cargos.

"Hey, Kieren, do you have any new books about magic mirrors?" Ashligh called to Kieren who was levitating to reach one of the higher shelves on the bookcase.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to close the portals on magic mirrors."

"Hum, well go talk to Kameko about that. I'm sure she has a few friends that came through mirrors."

"Ok, could you warp those books to my room if you come across them?" she asked at the door.

"Sure, bye," Kieren called back obviously too busy with her own work to notice Ashligh walking from the room. As Ashligh walked down the corridor she saw Addilynn. Addilynn is viewed as a Hylian although she is a fairy in reality. In her Hylian form she has hazel eyes and brown hair. When she changes into her fairy form while performing a spell Addilynn's eyes are gold and hair is sliver. She always wears v-neck shirts that change color. When she is happy it's a dark green, but if you piss her off the shirt will change into a deep, dark red. The shirt also has a one-inch angel outlined in black on the front and a one-inch devil on the back outlined in gold. Addilynn also has a dark red jacket. Her flare navy jeans also have the devil on the front and angel on the back. Right now, she is mad.

"Hey Addilynn what's wrong?"

"That arrogant, egotistical male, Skraku!"

"What did he do this time?"

"He won't stop calling me short and mouse!"

"Well, you could always put a really nasty spell on him as long as it doesn't kill him."

"I know, but I haven't thought of a good spell to use."

"If I come across one I'll tell ya. So long."

"Bye," and Addilynn entered the next door on the right. As Ashligh came to Kameko's room she heard two people arguing inside. With a deep sigh she knocked on the door.

"Hey Kameko, is it ok for me to come in or are there rockets still a blazing?" She though she heard somebody say, "Finally somebody of reason!" she then thought, "How the hell could I be a person of reason?" That's when the door opened. Before her stood a girl wearing a black shirt with a black and white cat on the left shoulder. Her blue jeans also had a cat on it, but on the right pocket. Kameko had blue eyes and blonde hair. In her demon form, however, her eyes were golden intertwined with green and her hair was blue. Cat ears and a tail would appear as well. Behind her was another girl sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. Her name was Anne. Anne had brown eyes and hair. She wears a blood red shirt and black as night jeans. Anne is a vampire and when she feeds or casts spells her eyes become an ugly fire engine red.

"So what are you to arguing about now?"

"Anne's stupid mortal boyfriends!" Kameko yelled so loud Ashligh recoiled back.

"It's true they were mortal, but they weren't stupid. One was the world's greatest mage of his time," Anne pouted.

"Yes, and I'm sure it's a very interesting story," Kameko gave Ashligh a cold stare, "but I need to talk to Kameko, Anne." Kameko was so willing to talk about something besides Anne's old boyfriends she asked almost too eagerly, "About what?"

"A spell."

"A spell?" Anne had jumped to her feet and ran over to Ashligh, "Is it a love spell because I'll be of a lot more help if it is!"

Ashligh was so taken back by this action she didn't know what to say, "Uhh…no…it's a spell about magic mirrors."

"Oh, well if you ever need love advice you can come talk to me," and Anne walked to the next door on the right.

"So what do you need to know about magic mirrors?" Kameko asked as she moved her chair back over to the desk and sat down to finish up her story.

"I need to know how to send something back and how to close the portal entirely."

"Why?"

"It's for a friend; he bought one with out even knowing it was one."

Kameko turned around in her chair so she could see Ashligh who was now sitting on the bed cross-legged, "I'm not sure how to put something back into a mirror, but I know how to close them. You must repeat the phrase "Ianua Artus {door close}" until the mirror glows. It will then pulse three times and after the third time say "Nunc {now}" and the mirror can never be used as a portal unless someone says the spell that can open it up again."

"Thank you Kameko, you've been a big help. See you later."

"So long Ashligh," Ashligh then warped out of the room to hers, which was the third door from Kameko's on the left. When she reappeared her desk and bed had piles of books, ten in each stack covering every inch. One stack had a note on it saying there were more in the spare room across from Ashligh's.

"Damn, that's a lot of new books. Help may be needed," she thought as she closed her eyes.

"One becomes two;" she began to chant; "two becomes four. Open the doors to myself. Quinque {five}!"

She didn't use this chant much unless she was not in a hurry. Once she opened her eyes before her stood five exact replicas of herself, each with their own thoughts, feelings, and actions, "You all know why I called you here."

"Yes!" said all the new Ashligh's standing before her.

"All right then, you two stay with me and the rest can go to the spare. If there are more books over there than in here and you don't think you can finish them today you can create more doubles," when the original was done speaking the three on the right left the room. Most of the books talked about the different types of mirrors there are and they learned about a few new ones. After many hours of research the real Ashligh found a very interesting protection spell. She found it in a book called Apograph on Tibi {copy to you} chapter "Pupa Pro Funus" {doll in front of death}. It said that you must first create a doll that looks similar to the one you want to protect. Next chant a spell with the power of seven. After the doll has been blessed, put it in a leather pouch and give it to the person you want to protect. If they are about to receive a mortal wound the doll will stop the attack by warping to the target area. After the doll has been hit it must rest for a week after perform the spell that will rejuvenate it. Ashligh was thinking how useful that would be when she got a mental message from a clone in the spare room.

"Ashligh, I think I found something."

"All right, I'll be there in a minute."

"Hey," Ashligh called out and the two copies turned to hear what she had to say, "There's one more stack left and you two both have one so create four others each and have them take a book. I will be back soon."

"OK," they said as they began to split.

Once she was out the door she saw Alex. Alex is Kieren's sister although Kieren is more skilled in magic. She has blue eyes, brown hair, and wears a white shirt that doesn't get dirty and blue jeans.

"Hello Alex," she said.

"Hi Ashligh, it's been awhile since we've seen you."

"How long has it been?"

"About a week."

"A week! Damn time flies! So what's happened since I've been gone?"

"Addilynn found a spell. Well actually Katarina found it for her."

"Don't know, all I know is that it's for Skraku. Good-bye."

"Bye. What was I doing again? Oh, that's right," Ashligh walked over to the door and entered. When she was inside she saw one Ashligh double and no books beside the one she was holding.

"Let me guess, too many books?"

"Yeah, but I think we found what we've been looking for," the clone then handed Ashligh a book called Theories to Magic Mirrors. The bookmark was in a chapter called "Sending creatures of magic mirrors back". She looked over to the Ashligh that was so similar to her that most of her friends couldn't tell that she was the real one and the other Ashligh was nothing more than compressed energy.

"Theories?!"

"I know, I know but a theory's better than nothing."

"True," it said that the creature from the mirror must be at most ten yards from it. A great plus is that only the monster could be pulled back into the mirror. However, if someone were in the path of the mirror and he or she were hit by the monster they too would be sucked into the mirror, "a theory is better then nothing and I doubt they found anything across the hall. So we'll keep this book and the one with the doll spell."

The copy nodded her head and became transparent. At that point she floated into Ashligh's body like the spirits of cartoons reenter their bodies. She then walked back to her room and asked the other replicas if they found anything useful. Unfortunately, they didn't so the all reentered Ashligh and she warped all the books besides two back to the library. After that she began to make a list of all the materials she would need to make the Link doll. The next day, after a long restful sleep, she went back to the market to get thread, needles, buttons, and cloth for the doll's body.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the "Hall", Ashligh asked Addilynn for some of her color changing fabric so the doll's cloths would match the color of Link's cloths. She also got the time for Skraku's Day of Torment, which was that day. With all her materials, she entered the spell room, which is right in the center of the back wall, by the library and dining room/kitchen. Once inside everyone was there, Anne and Alex were in the back, Kieren and Kameko were up front trying their hardest not to laugh, and Skraku's brother, Goth. Goth wears a black cloak with a scorpion on its back. He also wears gothic type clothing with black leather boots. The room is about 24' by 12'. On the left side of the room is a door that leads to a much bigger room. It has an area of around 1,600 square feet. Seven feet from the door is a ten-foot long window that allows those in the smaller room to see what is happening in the bigger room. In the larger room were three figures.

One was Addilynn and the other two were Katarina and Skraku. Katarina also looks like a Hylian with brown eyes and hair but now she has black eyes and green hair. The fact that she is a cat fairy explains why cat ears popped out of her head and a tail was wrapped around her waist. Her clothing was a shirt with flare sleeves and a cat on the area around the heart, tan pants with a cat on the left hip and white gloves that will never get dirty. When she's out in public Katarina wears a dark green cloak with a black cat on the back similar to those on her shirt and pants. In between the two was a man with hazels eyes and black hair sitting on a stool. Obviously, this is Skraku because the look on his face was absolute dread. He knew something close to or worse than death was about to happen to him. He wears a dark blue jerkin with a jaguar on its back and dark blue pants. He looked up at Addilynn with the sweetest, most innocent smile he could muster and asked, "Did I ever tell you how sooo sorry I am?"

"Yes, but if you are not punished you'll just keep calling me names!" Addilynn said in a low, cold, and dark voice.

"Yep!" Katarina piped up.

"Why are you helping?" Skraku asked with a confused expression.

"Because it's funny and I get to make fun of you afterwards." Katarina said. Addilynn moved in front of Skraku.

"Enough of your stalling Skraku, it's time to begin Katarina," she nodded her head and moved behind the stool. They walked around the chair and when they reached the opposite side of the chair they said, "Mutare Abs Vir Ad Verres {change from man to boar}."

After five full rotations and 10 chants they used their wings to fly 10 feet above Skraku while all he could do was tilt his head back with the up-most look of horror on his face. At that moment Katarina pointed a finger at him and said the word, "Whatchamacallit!"

Addilynn did the same but said, "Oogadaboogadaboo!"

That's when beams of red, black, white, blue, and green lights came from their fingertips, striking Skraku. After the bright flash of light, and everyone could see again, where Skraku once sat was now a boar snorting and oinking away. Addilynn and Katarina floated down with probably the World's biggest smiles on their faces. They walked over to the exit with the Skraku boar following. Once in the observing room everyone was laughing their heads off, except Ashligh, like Addilynn and Katarina, had a big smile on her face. Goth was the first to speak, "Oh man, you must have really pissed Addilynn off this time my dear brother!"

"Yeah," Kameko said between laughs when she had the breath to do so, "you… you look… so… so…"

"Ridiculous!" Kieren finished for her.

"Oh shut-up you three!" the new Skraku said, but after every word he would snort and to make everyone laugh harder he would squeal at the end of his sentence, "Addilynn! How long will this last?" His fur was black and the beady eyes were brown. The snout was a baby puke yellow and a very atrocious shade of pink, but this was not what got people. The fact that he was wearing a bright pink, two piece, tie up, padded bikini with matching bow on the blond, braided wig on his head. He was also wears a pink pearl necklace and rhinestones lined his tail.

"Well," she said, when she could, "about three months."

"Three months!"

"Yay, the first month you'll look like this. The second you'll be the exact same but you can stand on two hooves. Oh! If you try to take anything off at any time it will just reappear, don't waste your time. And in the third month your hooves and tail which will be replaced by a rhinestone belt will be gone, but you'll still have the fur, tusks, nose, and nose coloring."

"Great, juuust great!" the boar said with extreme sarcasm as he walked over to the door. Ashligh move to the door and opened it for Skraku.

"Umm, just out of curiosity, how is he supposed to open doors?"

"With the opening spell I taught him," Kameko proclaimed.

"Oh."

"Ashligh," She looked over to Anne, "what's with the cloth?"

"It's for a protection doll."

"And you want the spell room to make the body stronger," Alex said.

"Yep! And when I'm done with the doll's body I hope you all will help me with the finishing spell."

"Of course we will," Kieren said. Goth opened the door to the main spell room and replaced the stool with something that would be more comfortable for Ashligh.

"Well the spell room's free if you what to start now," he said when done.

"Thank you Goth, all of you, thank you," and she moved to sit on the Asian floor pillows to begin her project.

The month of Decimus has come and Link lives in the castle so the King does not have to send a messenger to fetch him if there's an attack. He had just finished a battle with an extremely strong moblin and decided to stop at his house to rest before going to the castle the next morning. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen that way. When he got to his home sweet home Link put Epona in the stall he had built. Inside he took a small bath and as he walked to his room for the night he looked over at the mirror he bought three months ago. The warning Ashligh gave him still lingered, but was not as strong as it had been. A few hours later, around midnight, the magic in the mirror began to glow. After a few minutes it stopped and out came a pale hand followed by a man. He wore a black tunic, had extremely white-blond hair, and brown eyes that almost looked red. His name was Link, but in this world he was know as Dark Link.

"Finally," he thought, "I can take my revenge!" He looked at his surroundings, "Still as modest as ever, I see."

He walked over to the door to Link's room and opened it slowly. As he tiptoed over to the bed he was thankful the boy kept the house in good condition. Once at the bed he poked Light Link with the end of his sword and said in a harsh voice, "Wake-up!"

Link didn't know what was happening until he saw those red eyes, "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

"To take my revenge," he said before he bashed his good counterpart's head with the hilt of the Evil Master Sword. After that scene, he left and using his supernatural speed reached Kakariko Village in a matter of two hours and sat it ablaze.

The next morning Link awoke with a splitting headache, "What happened?" he whispered.

"Link, open up, you are under arrest for arson in Kakariko!"

That's when it all came back to him. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed a tunic and making sure no one was by the back door exited. Quietly walking Epona out of her stable and when a few yards away got on her back and took off in a sprint to Death Mountain. As he rode he thought of how he could get through Kakariko with out getting caught. After awhile he concluded that he would use his Goron Mask to pose as someone returning home. After putting on the mask he rolled up the steps. Once at the top he walked through the village to see the damage. He was thankful that there were no bodies lying around. When he got around the first bend on the mountain and saw the destruction of the village he took off the mask and ran until he got to the red flag Ashligh had told him about. He looked over the cliff and couldn't see how a path could be there, but jumped off anyway. As he fell he said, "Callis Comparere!"

Right after telling the path to show he began to slow and landed on a multi-colored road. As he walked, the path rose, but never got so steep that he could not climb it. After turning the, hopefully, last bend he saw solid ground. When both feet were on the mountain earth the path vanished. Before him was a cavern and a dirt road that must have led to the other side of the mountain. The letter he read did not say where to go but he chose the cave anyway. Once inside he took out a light and fire arrow and put them together to make what he called a torch arrow. After walking a few minutes he came across a door that had the words "The Asylum" on it. He knocked on the door and waited five minutes, but before he could knock again it opened. What he saw behind the door made him recoil and drew the Master Sword. It was a mannish boar creature, Skraku, wearing a jerkin over a bikini top, blue pants with some of the bikini bottom showing. It also had a blond braided wig with a bow that matched the color of the bikini, on its head, pink pearls around its neck; its nose was an ugly color, rhinestones around the waist, and high heel shoes.

"Whoa, Whoa, Hold on buddy I'm not going to hurt you. What do you need?"

"I'm looking for Ashligh."

"She's a little busy right now, but I'll take you to her. By the why my name's Skraku," he said as he offered Link his fur covered hand.

"My name is Link… Nice to meet you Skraku," Link said as he cautiously took the hand.

"Good, now if you will follow me," Skraku said as he began to walk down the long hall. As Link followed he saw many things. One was that on the back of Skraku's jerkin was a jaguar and on the first door he saw on his left was the same jaguar, while on the right door was a scorpion. The next left had a black and white cat on it and the right a black cat. The next right door however had the name Anne and the left Alex. After those two came a picture and a name. The right had a devil outlined in gold and an angel outlined in black, while the left had the name Kieren. The next room on the left he knew was Ashligh's because it had the same symbol on it that was on her shirt the day he met her. However, there were three spirals of red, green, and blue around the purple eye. The door across from hers had nothing on it. There were three doors on the back wall and Skraku entered the middle one. Inside Link saw another door, a window, and a man dressed in black that questioned Skraku, "Who was it brother?"

"A friend of Ashligh has come to visit her," the man turned and looked at Link.

"My name is Link," he said after awhile.

"And my name is Goth, nice to meet you," the two of them shook hands.

"So, has anything happened yet?" Skraku was the one to speak.

Goth replied, "No, not yet."

Link looked through the window and didn't believe his eyes. There was Ashligh sitting on the floor holding something, but that was not what got him. Her hair had changed from its brown color to white with purple streaks. It reminded him of something or someone but he couldn't remember. Standing around her were six other girls in a semicircle. The two outer most were fairies; the one on the left had gold eyes and silver hair, while the other had black eyes, green hair, cat ears, and a tail. After them were two humans. The left had green eyes and black hair, Alex. On the right was one with black eyes and green hair, Kieren. While the last two, he had no clue what they were. The one after the black haired girl had ugly red eyes and brown hair and the last one had ears and a tail like the fairy, but no, and she had green and gold swirls in her eyes and blue hair.

"Umm…what's going on here?" he asked.

"She's putting the finishing touches on a protection doll?"

"Yeah, it took her three months to make the thing!" Goth said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I now know why she calls herself a perfectionist." All Link could do was nod his head and stare in wonder at the scene through the window. Addilynn was the first to start the spell and she raised her hands into the air while saying, "Heaven above!"

Katarina lowed her hands down and cried, "Earth below!"

"We call upon you!" Alex said as she lowered her head and put her hands together as if praying.

"For your power!" Kieren spoke loudly as she did the same thing as Alex.

Anne was next to speak, "Bless this doll!" she said as she pointed a finger at Ashligh.

Finally Kameko said her line, "And help protect the one it is named after!" Kameko made the same motion as Anne. At that point Ashligh raised the doll into the air and chanted, "Axis Tellus Defendere Link Ex Orcus {Heaven, Earth defend Link from death}!"

He thought he heard his name but she spoke too fast for him to tell. Next, a bright light came from the doll and grew to consume all in the room. Link, not knowing what was going on, ran to the door leading to the other room, but Goth stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing? They could be dying in there!" Link yelled at him but Goth held fast.

"This is supposed to happen," he said as Skraku nodded his head. Neither one looked away from the viewing window, but the look on Link's face was a mix of confusion and fear for the life of his friend. When he looked through the window again he saw Ashligh put the doll in a leather pouch and talking with the other beings. He noticed that Ashligh's hair color had changed back to its natural color, which leads him to believe that when she or her friends use a complicated spell their hair color, eye color, or both would change.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashligh and her friends entered the observation room and when she saw Link she knew something was wrong, "So you've come," he nodded, "All right, if you will follow me we can talk about it some where better than here."

She turned to leave but Katarina stood in front of her, "Shouldn't you introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, you're right, sorry. Sisters of the Asylum this is Link. Link these are my friends; Katarina, Kameko, Kieren, Addilynn, Anne, and Alex."

Link nodded and said, "Hi."

All the girls said some form of hello at the same time.

"Ashligh," Kameko asked, "can we make him a brother?"

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry, its nothing too special. Kameko and Addilynn just draw on your hands so you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Ashligh reassured him.

"Uhh…o…k."

"Yeah!" Addilynn yelled as she threw her hands into the air. Link looked over at Ashligh but all she did was smile and wave her hand for him to follow. They were all in the library listening to Link's story of what happened in the last three months, "Yesterday I decided to rest at my house for the night then go back to the castle and I guess sometime after I was asleep my evil alter ego, Dark Link, came out of the mirror."

"Festive," Kieren said. She then looked at him sternly, "but why in the world are you letting them do that to you?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Kameko, what should we call him?" Addilynn asked. She thought about it for a while then declared, "How about Bond."

He turned to Ashligh and mouthed the word but she told him to continue his story, "But that's not the worst of it. He got into my room and rendered me unconscious and after that, burned down Kakariko!"

"That would explain the smoke we saw," Katarina said.

"Do you know if anyone was killed?"

Skraku answered hi question, "No Link, nobody got hurt or killed because we all went down to see what happened."

Link leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and gave a sigh of relief.

"All done!" Kameko and Addilynn exclaimed at the same time. Link looked at his hands. On the left, blue dots covered every inch and the word Bond was written twice, once in red and then in green. His right hand had Asylum written in green, two eyes drawn in blue, and in red the words "They are always watching" on his fingers.

He looked at Ashligh and asked, "Now what do I do?"

"First off, take this," she had tossed him the pouch with the little toy doll.

"What for?" he asked as he opened the package. The doll inside looked exactly like him.

"Uh… it is of no offense but it's a protection doll," Ashligh said. He looked up at him, "If you receive a fatal blow then the doll will heal you."

"In theory," Anne said. Alex defended Ashligh, "Yes, but a theory is better than nothing."

Link looked at the leather bag, "So if this thing works properly then it's like a healing fairy?"

"Pretty much," Goth said.

Link put the doll back into its bag and in one of his side sacks, "So is there anything else I should know about this protective toy?" he asked as he looked back over at Ashligh.

"Yes, the doll can be reused but first you have to burn it. After that, take the ashes and put them in a metal bowl filled with water. In about a week it will regenerate good as new. So if you will give me a minute to change we can leave," she got up and vanished before his eyes, which seemed to faze only him. Before leaving everyone shook his hand and said either good-luck or good-bye. When she reappeared the color of her outfit had changed. The shirt was no longer green but red and the blue pants were now green. The design on the back had not changed much except that the spiral was blue. "So, you ready to go?"

"Not until you explain something!" he said with his hands on his hips.

She raised and eyebrow, "Oh…like what?"

"What you just did!"

"That? That is one of the many tricks I learned from the Asylum and I'm still learning more. That trick I call the Vehere {carry} Technique. Now, the more time we talk the more time Dark Link has to cause trouble."

"Right," he said and Ashligh extended her hand. Having an idea of what she had in mind he took her hand.

The middle of Hyrule field was clear at about four in the afternoon when two silhouettes appeared out of nowhere.

"Usually when I travel with someone using that skill they pass out when we reach our destination," Ashligh said as she looked over at Link who was standing with a warrior's face.

He asked her, "So now what do we do?"

"First we get that mirror."

"It'll be tough because royal guards are probably all over my house."

"I can fix that," as she said that another Ashligh seemed to have walked out of her, "Link, my duplicate is going to distract all of those around your house then we will sneak in and take the mirror, O.K?" he nodded his head and the Ashligh double took off to his home, "O.K., I need you to think of a winged insect Link."

"Why?"

"Because there may still be someone inside and I have a spell that can get us inside unnoticed."

"O.K., got it," he said. She put her hand on his shoulder and transformed. Link was turned into a bee and Ashligh was a butterfly. They then flew as fast as they could to the house of Link. Once there they saw that two guards were by the front door and two by the back. They landed on a front windowsill and watched as Ashligh's double came near. The clone had changed its form. She was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans. Her hair was light blonde, one of her eyes was brown and the other was green. A big ugly red scar had appeared on her left cheek as well. The men had seen her and ran 10 yards from the house and stopped 10 feet from her.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of them called but she just looked at them. Again he called to her but with more authority in his voice, "State your name and business here!" Ashligh just raised her hand and projected a multi-color energy blast at the guard who went flying through the front door and out the back some five feet away. The two in the back helped their comrade up while two from inside joined the one that wasn't hit.

The double waited until the other three where up front with their friends before speaking; "I am a friend of Link's and if you want him you'll have to catch me first!" she then turned and raced away with the guards running after her. The butterfly and bee then went in and checked all the rooms to be sure no one was there. Ashligh then transformed back to her original form and snapped her fingers so the bee could change back into Link.

The first words out of his mouth were, "Why did you do that?"

"You mean sending that guy flying through both your front and back door?" he nodded his head, "Because it was the only thing I could think of to open the door for us to get in and to get everyone out of the house to follow my other self," she said as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed hesitantly. Link shook his head and took the mirror off the wall. She then warped them back to the field. At the field waiting for them was the clone that reunited with the real Ashligh. She then put the magic mirror in a magic bag by her side and questioned, "Why is it you are still awake?"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Because, I told you before, usually when I travel with someone who I've never traveled with before using that technique they pass out when we reach our destination."

"Oh…probably because I know a spell and song that do almost the same thing. Where do we go from here?"

"You need to figure out where Dark Link will strike next."

Link looked at her in disbelief, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Simple, he's your devilish side right?" he nodded his head, "Then all you have to do is put yourself in his shoes," Link still looked at her strangely, "Uhh, lets say you were trying to kill someone, but they killed you instead, and you were sent to another dimension because of that defeat. You have been given the opportunity to get that person back. How would you do it?"

He thought about it for a minute, "Zelda!" he whispered as his eyes widened, "We have to get to Hyrule Castle immediately!" Link said as he grabbed the collar of Ashligh's shirt. Understanding the severity of the situation she changed Link into an eagle and herself into a hawk. They tool to the air and headed for the castle. As they flew Ashligh sent Link a telepathic message, "Do you have any idea of were this Zelda would be?"

"If she's not in the courtyard where we first met then I don't have a clue."

"All right, lead the way," and the eagle moved in front of the hawk as they passed over the outer gates. When the two birds of prey reached the courtyard they saw the Princess. So they landed and Ashligh changed them to their natural forms. Zelda felt the use of magic and turned to see someone she did not expect, "Link what are you doing here and who is your friend?"

"I 'm just glad you're O.K.," he said as he ran up and hugged her, "but you are in grave danger Zelda, and I have to get you out of here."

"Danger! By who?"

"By me," and out of the shadows stepped Dark Link.

The good Link drew his sword and yelled at Ashligh, "Protect Zelda for me!"

"Right! Follow me please Princess," she said as she led Zelda to a corner of the yard.

"You know, once I kill you, that stupid witch won't be able to save your bitch." The evil Link said as he watched the two ladies run over to the left corner of the yard and stop at the small moat.

"Ashligh is not stupid and Zelda is not a bitch you bastard!" The real, enraged Link screamed as he charged at his alter ego.

"Stop," Dark Link raised his hand and Light Link did stop, "there's something I want to show you," Shadow Link held up his sword which glowed black and the black glow consumed everything in the courtyard. The water stopped and became white while the grass and flowers crystallized and became every tone of gray possible. Link touched a blade of grass, which shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces as he thought, "What type of trickery is this?"

"Link, this is an Umbra {shadow} Realm!" Ashligh informed through a mental message.

"An Umbra Realm?"

"Yes and the fact that you're shadow made it means he'll have a slight advantage over you in here!"

"Great," was the only word out of his mouth.

Just outside the courtyard were Corporal Clovis and his two privates Harmon and Myles. They had watch duty today, which meant they made sure nobody disturbed Princess Zelda as she tended to her gardens. Clovis had heard a commotion coming from Zelda's favorite garden and went to check it out, but when he looked down the corridor that led to the garden he saw that there was some sort of veil over the opposite end. He immediately called for the two other soldiers, "Harman, Myles come here, now!"

The two men came before him and both chimed in salute at the same time, "Yes sir!"

"At ease you two and follow me," the corporal took a candle from under his breastplate, lit it, and started down the hall with the two privates behind him. When he came to the end he called to one of the soldiers in back of him, "Myles, what does this look like to you?"

Myles came forward and touched the black, shiny wall, "Well Corporal Clovis, it looks like a magic crystal barrier."

"Private Harmon," he too came up and touched the barrier.

"I agree sir, it's a crystal barrier," Harmon withdrew his sword and slashed the surface, but didn't leave a scratch, "and there's no way we're getting in there without help."

"All right, Private Myles I want you to go to the Generals' rooms and those of our strongest mages and bring them back here!" Clovis barked. Myles took off, "And you, Harmon, go inform the King and on your way back bring any other soldiers you may see! Go, go, go!" Harmon nodded his head, saluted, and sprinted to his destination. When the two of them were gone the Corporal turned, looked at the wall and whispered a silent prayer.

Back inside the dome Zelda started to ask Ashligh various questions, "Your name is Ashligh right?"

"Yes," she was frantically rummaging through her side pack.

"Well could you please explain to me what is going on?" asked Zelda.

Ashligh pulled the mirror out of the pouch, "Ah-ha, found it!"

"I knew that mirror would cause him trouble, but did he listen, no!" Ashligh looked up at her with a face that inquired, "What the hell are you talking about woman?" Zelda saw her look and said, "That mirror is the reason why that demon, which looks like Link, is here!"

"Wow, you figured that out relatively quick. Of course, then again, you are the vessel to an item of wisdom."

"How do you know of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is getting that creature back to where it belongs, but I'll need your help to do it Princess Zelda."

"All right, but first tell me what will happen and then what I must do to help."

"Well, while Link is distracting his other half, I will go into a trance and recite the spell that will send Dark Link back into the magic mirror. I will then come out of the trance and seal the portal of the mirror. Now, you can create a protective barrier right?"

"Yes."

"In that case, all I need you to do is if Dark Link attacks you, the mirror, or me, protect us o.k. because I will be defenseless in the trance."

"O.K., I'll do my best!"

"Thanks," Ashligh then turned to look at the two fighters who had taken a short break to catch their breaths. She was thankful that to doppelganger's back was to her and she sent one last telepathic message to her friend, "Link, you have to keep your shadow at least ten yards from the mirror!"

"No more than ten yards from you, o.k. gotcha, and thanks."

"You're welcome and good luck," Ashligh then sat behind the mirror Indian style and held it out. Next, she began to chant the spell, "Creature of the mirror, I summon you! I command that you return to the world that you come from through the mirror!" and repeated it over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

After getting Ashligh's orders Link attacked his shadow with a horizontal slash, but it was blocked. For the few seconds that their swords were locked Dark Link tried to kick his opponent, but he jumped out of the way. So the shadow followed through with a vertical cut, but it too was deflected. The good-hearted opponent then attempted to punch him, however, Shadow Link dodged it. This went on for quite sometime; swords swung, punches were thrown, and legs kicked until finally their blades were locked together.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends!"

"You foolish boy, give up now!" that's when Dark Link saw something out of the corner of his eye. He immediately knew what it was and thinking to himself, "That whore is trying to send me back into the mirror! I cannot let this happen!" the evil being sucker punched Link in the stomach which sent him into a bench and broke it in half. He then jumped into the air coming down over Light Link and jabbing him in the chest right where the heart is.

"No, Link!" Zelda cried as she witnessed the death of her beloved. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she knew she could not brake down and sob for the murderer would come after her next. Dark Link twisted the Dark Master Sword so he could hear the boy scream his last breath. He pulled out his blade and looked over at the two women. After thinking about things for a few minutes, he concluded that first he would destroy the mirror and stab the girl behind it in the gut at the same time. And after that was done knows, he may have a little fun with the Princess before he put her out of her misery. So using his un-natural speed charged with his sword positioned just right to complete the first task, but it was never executed. For the blade stopped 10 inches from the surface of the magic mirror. Dark Link looked up and saw that Zelda's hands were in a position that created a magic shield, "You think this pathetic spell will stop me?"

"All I have to do is keep it up long enough for Ashligh to finish her spell!"

"Yes, but she wont be done by the time your magic meter runs empty in thirty minutes my dear, sweet, Princess Zelda," and with that he sheathed his sword and waited.

Everything was black and he felt as if he was floating. Link then noticed a white light above him, which spread all around him and the next thing he knew he was in a lush, green field. He sat up and looked around him. His first thoughts in seeing this place was, "Am I dead?"

"No my son, not today," reassured a male voice. Link followed the voice and saw two figures to hi left. One was a man, which looked much like Link, dressed in Knights armor with brown hair and green eyes. While the other was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a light brown skirt with a sky blue blouse that made her eyes standout [Does that make any sense?]. As they came closer Link asked, "Who are you two?"

The woman was the one to answer, "We are your parents. I am Neith, your mother, and he is your father, Avinoam." Link was so overjoyed to see his parents that he gave them big hugs upon which they returned.

"But if I'm not dead, how and why am I here?"

Avinoam spoke up, "As to how you got here, a person who is unconscious is more opened to the world of the dead than when they are awake."

"And the reason why you are here is we have advice for you to use on your future adventures," Neith finished. There they sat talking for what seemed like hours about events that would happen in Link's future and other things that did not pertain to the subject at hand. After the three of them was done talking Link noticed that three others had appeared. The first one was a lady of about his height with her red hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a red almost white robe. Next to her was another female with long, flowing, blue hair. She was around Zelda's stature, 5 inches shorter then him, and wore another robe like the first but hers was blue in color. Finally, there was a girl about Sarai's height, with two Afro puffs on her head. This girl was wearing a green robe just like the other two.

"Who are those three?" Link asked.

His mother turned to look, "They are the Goddesses sweetheart."

"They have come to take you back to your body," Link's father said. He got up and walked over to the divine entities. Bowing he greeted each of them, "Hello Din, Goddess of Power, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, Goddess of Courage."

"Greetings Link, Hero of Time," all three chimed at once.

"Link," Din said, "are you finished saying your good-byes?"

"One moment please, Lady Goddess, Din," he went over to his parents and hugged them one last time.

"Hope to see you again," Link's mother's eyes were wet.

"Yes, but not any time soon!" his father said to him with a smile on his face while patting his only child's back. Link nodded his head in agreement and went back to the idols. They had formed a triangle around him with Farore in front of Link, Nayru to his right and Din on his left.

"Hero of Time," Nayru said, "understand that when you return you will not remember what your parents told you."

"What! Then what was the point oh great Goddess?"

"Do not fret, for you are the wielder of my sacred item. So even if you do forget, when the time comes you will do the right thing," Farore said to console him.

"O.K.," he then looked over to his parents, "Good-bye, Mother, Father, it was nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," Avinoam said.

"We'll be watching!" Neith called to him. The Goddesses put their hands out before them and Link was covered in a transparent crystal of green. He was then lifted into the air as the three deities raised their hands over their heads, and with a burst of light Link was back in his body. He rose to his feet and with a loud battle cry charged his enemy.

Dark Link had heard the cry and withdrew his sword just in time to block Light Link's jump attack, "Impossible! You, you should be dead, I killed you!"

"I told you, I will not allow you to hurt my friend or Zelda!" Link then kicked his demonic form but was not able to kill him for he recovered quickly.

Zelda could not believe her eyes, Link was up and fighting! There was a dark spot on his tunic where he got stabbed, and yet, he was still alive. She looked over at Ashligh for her voice had gotten louder and her chanting faster. In front of the mirror was a swirling blue and white funnel. As she continued to speak the funnel grew larger, until you could not longer see the mirror or Ashligh from the front. Then came a sound similar to a vacuum cleaner and you could see rocks and dust being pulled into the vortex. Both Links had heard and seen what was going on and stopped their fighting. They stuck their swords in the ground to use as anchors. After a few minutes the sound and pull of the vortex became stronger. It began to rip out clods of earth. Dark Link was starting to lose his grip and his only thought was, "Damn, I didn't think she could pull it off, let alone that the spell would work!"

Link saw that the ground around the Dark Master Sword was lose so he kicked the blade, which popped out. Once it was removed from the ground both sword and master were dragged into the blue and white hole. When the two were on the other side of the magic mirror Ashligh came out of her trance. Her eyes had changed with her hair. For the sclera was the only part of the eyes visible. This absence of both the iris and pupil reminded Link of something but he couldn't figure out what. She got to her feet and moved in front of the mirror. She then held out her hands before her and said, "Ianua Artus {door close}."

As she said this, the magic mirror began to glow and a blood, curdling screech sounded from nowhere. After saying the verse a few more times the mirror started to flash and after the third flash Ashligh cried, "Nunc {now}!"

She then fell to the ground and landed on her bottom, "Didn't think it would work there for a minute."

"What!" Zelda looked down at her and watched as her eyes and hair slowly turn to normal, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know whether or not that spell would! You could have killed us all!"

"Ah yes, but we are still alive. So sit back and enjoy the view."

Link looked at her strangely, "View, what view? That stupid dome is up!"

Ashligh's eyes were closed and she opened a now normal one and looked at him, "You had to go and ruin a perfectly good moment."

"Once she said that the top of the dome opened up and spread out until it was gone. Unfortunately, once it was gone guards surrounded Link; King Andres came to Zelda's side like any good father; and no one seemed to notice Ashligh so she just sat there watching it all.

Clovis stepped out of the circle and bound Link's hands without a fight, "Link, you are under arrest for arson in Kakariko and assault of her Royal Highness, Princess Zelda."

"But he didn't do those things Corporal!" Zelda cried out.

"Well if he didn't do it," Anders asked, "who did?"

Zelda hung her head, "I wouldn't know how to explain it."

"I can," the King looked over at Ashligh who was on her feet and dusting herself off.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Amara Benecia Colecllin from Parrish, but you may call me Ashligh, your Majesty," and she bowed to him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ashligh but if you don't know who has been causing all this disorder then you have no business here."

"Ah, but I do know who your culprit is, follow me," she then lead them over to the mirror lying on the once again green grass. She then stood him next to the looking glass, but there was no reflection on the shiny surface. She muttered, "Monstrare finis imago {show end image}," and the face of Dark Link appeared.

The King was impressed but still didn't believe Link's innocents, "How do I know this is not just some trick?"

Ashligh nodded her head, "Loqui {talk}."

"You stupid bitch!" were the first words out of the demon's mouth and Ashligh stood there with a smug grin as she continued to listen to his crude insults and senseless rantings.

"Impressive, but that still doesn't prove that this is nothing more then a magic illusion," Andres said. That gave Shadow Link an idea, "This is an illusion!"

"There's your answer your Highness."

"Explain, the King said.

"First off, why would I tell you that this is a hologram when I'm trying to convince you that it's a real person. Second, if it really were a hologram, why would I tell you that it was unless I knew you wouldn't believe it was an illusion? And finally, the story would have changed; one minute I tell you the face is real and next I tell you it's fake."

"Do you know what you just said?"

"Yes," Ashligh lied for she really didn't know if what she said made any sense.

The King looked at her and her sweet little smile for a short time before he spoke, "Corporal Clovis."

"Yes sir."

"Release your prisoner. He is innocent."

"Right away," and Clovis cut Link's ropes. He thanked the man and hugged Zelda when she ran up to him. He then turned to King Andres, "Your Majesty, I'm sorry I could not control my alter ego but I thank you for listening to Ashligh."

"It's alright my boy, but both you and my daughter owe someone a thank you," Anders then turned to Ashligh and gave her a respectable nod. He then left with his men following. After everyone was gone the two walked over to Ashligh who was on the grass smiling up at them. Link and Zelda looked at her, then to each other, back to her, sighed, and sat next to her so they were in a circle.

Zelda was the first to speak up, "Ashligh, thank you for helping Link, but I'm confused. How can he still be alive?"

"Simple my friend, reach into your tunic Link." he did as he was told and pulled out the protection toy. However, the doll had changed. It was coved in what they guessed was blood and had a hole in the middle of its chest.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"It's a Papa Pro Funus {doll in front of death} or protection doll I made for this very reason. You do remember how to restore it right?"

"Of course I do, and thanks for helping me protect Zelda," Link said.

"What's that suppose to mean? You don't think I can take care of myself?" Zelda inquired.

"Don't answer that Link," Ashligh told him, "Zelda may hurt you. And besides if it wasn't for her we would be dead, Dark Link would still be in this world, and who knows how badly he would have fucked up the earth."

"Which reminds me," Link said, "what would have happened if he had killed me?"

"One of two things. One he would have become more powerful, maybe the strongest being in the entire Universe, or he would have blown up and the explosion would have caused a giant hole to appear that would have sucked everything inside of it and nothing would exist anymore."

Zelda gave her a startled look, "Well that's a lovely thought!"

"I know isn't it," Ashligh said sarcastically and they all had a big laugh.

Epilogue

****

A few weeks after Dark Link's attack King Andres Orsen ask Link to live in the castle as Zelda's bodyguard and hopefully help their love for each other grow without the people thinking he's intruding. Zelda also became a member of The Asylum and was given the nickname Owl for obvious reasons.

THE END

Well, this is my first Zelda Fan Fiction and I hope you enjoyed it. I will gladly accept any comments, good or bad. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story.

RATE: PG


End file.
